beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian Salamander W145Q
Guardian Salamander W145Q is an Attack-type Beyblade only found in Zero-G Random Booster Vol. 2 Archer Gargole SA165WSF. Stone Face: Salamander While the Stone Face depicts the mythical salamander, of which Ninja Salamander is based on, the design has a cartoonish depiction of the salamander, with its head grinning and glaring to the right, with fiery eyes. It shows its lizard-like body ending in its tail curving behind it. The salamander has small arms and legs, with fire-like details; while the salamander itself is engulfed in flames. The design overall, is black with orange fumes and a lime-green outline. It resembles the original Striker (Unicorno) motif. Chrome Wheel: Salamander Appearance Saramanda has a silver body that is appears quite large, thick, and detailed. There are designs of scales all around the Chrome Wheel; the scales of which give the Wheel a reptilian-like appearance and feel. There is also a design of a mythical salamander's neck, connecting two heads of the salamander. The salamander heads feature snouts with a beak-like jaws and a design protruding from the back of their heads. While what can also be seen, is the salamander's tail which goes over Salamander on its exterior. The tail is quite reptilian as well, featuring various scales and spikes on it and such. One last detail of Salamander is that various fire details can be seen at the the lower part of this Chrome Wheel. This Chrome Wheel has high Attack power. It looks similar to the L-Drago Destroy wheel. Performance and competitive play Synchrom Salamander can be placed beneath a Chrome Wheel. A Chrome Wheel can also be placed beneath Salamander however. Overall Customization(s) It can be of good use in customization like; *MSF Saramanda Saramanda E230CS/RDF/RS/RB/MB (Defense) *MSF Saramanda Saramanda W145RS *MSF Genbull Saramanda A230WD Crystal Wheel: Guardian Appearance Guardian is a translucent blue in color, a darker shade than the Pirate element wheel. It is made with the shape of a shield carved in it. The shield depicts multiple crests and marks. Track: Wing 145 (W145) *'Weight:' 2.14 grams Appearance W145 is the first new Track of Beyblade Zero-G. W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case; six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. These blades curve upwards with gaps in between the various blades. Performance and competitive use While it is unknown what is W145's purpose, due to its name and wings, it may serve a gimmick similar to W105 and DF145, involving its wings pushing air downwards to stabilize the bey while spinning. Overall Customization(s) Performance Tip: Quake (Q) This is indeed one of the most valuable parts of the Beyblade. The Performance Tip is actually a WF tip, only cut diagonally so that the Beyblade can bounce. Due to this, it has a very poor spin capacity or it has very little Stamina. However, It provides great Attack movement when placed on another Track besides M145. Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Water Element